A coke oven generating coke by coking coal is constituted by alternately disposing a lot of coking chambers and combustion chambers via oven walls formed by firebricks and so on. When the coke is generated by the coke oven as stated above, at first, the coal is charged from a coal charging hole at a top portion of the coking chamber. Next, a high temperature at 1000° C. or more is applied to the coal inside the coking chamber for approximately 20 hours by heat generated at the combustion chamber by burning gas. The coal is thereby coked (carbonized), and coke cake (hereinafter, referred to as just “coke”) is produced. When the coke is produced, doors disposed at both ends of the coking chamber are opened, the coke is pushed by a pusher from a lateral side of the coking chamber, and the coke is taken out of the coking chamber. The coking chamber to produce the coke as stated above has a size of, for example, approximately 16 m in length, 6 m in height, and 0.4 m in width, and it is a characteristic that the coking chamber has a structure in which the width thereof is narrow compared to the length and the height.
There is a case when damages occur on the oven wall of the coking chamber in the coke oven continuously operating for a long time. Accordingly, it is extremely important to grasp a state of the oven wall of the coking chamber, from a point of view of preventing deterioration of producing capacity of the coke resulting from an interruption, a delay, and so on of an operation caused by the damage of the coking chamber (hereinafter, the oven wall of the coking chamber is abbreviated to the oven wall according to need).
There is an art disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a conventional art diagnosing a state of the oven wall. In the art, at first, a distance between the oven walls is measured at a certain height of the coking chamber, and an actual measurement distance displacement line representing a relationship between a distance in a depth direction of the coking chamber and the distance between the oven walls is asked from the measured result, and further, a smoothed displacement line in which the asked actual measurement distance displacement line is smoothed is asked. A total sum of areas of a part surrounded by these actual measurement distance displacement line and the smoothed displacement line is asked, and the state of the oven wall is diagnosed from the asked area.
Incidentally, it is desirable that a pushing load generated when the coke is pushed is small to operate the coke oven. A clogging of coke occurs when the pushing load becomes a certain value or more, and the producing capacity of the coke deteriorates significantly. There are various factors determining the pushing load as stated above. Specifically, various factors such as concaves and convexes of the oven wall, a proof stress of the oven wall, a space amount between the oven wall and the coke, a size of each coke block constituting the coke, a charging amount of the coke in the coking chamber, a frictional force between the oven wall and the coke generated at a pushing time, a moisture amount contained in a composition of coal and the coal, and a coking state of the coal and so on are intricately intertwined, and thereby, the pushing load is generated.
It is possible to manage the operation of the coke oven more appropriately than before if an influence of the concaves and convexes of the oven wall exerted on the pushing load can be quantitatively grasped, because it is possible to grasp whether the pushing load increases caused by the concaves and convexes of the oven wall, or by factors other than the concaves and convexes of the oven wall.
However, the factors determining the pushing load are complicated as stated above. Accordingly, it is conventionally impossible to quantitatively grasp the relationship between the pushing load and the concaves and convexes of the oven wall. The state of the oven wall can only be grasped objectively for some extent by the art described in the above-stated Patent Document 1, and it is impossible to quantitatively bring the pushing load into correspondence with the state of the concave and convex of the oven wall.
Besides, many of existing coke ovens have been operating for a long period of time of 30 years or more, and therefore, there are cases when caves are generated or projections resulting from an adhesion of carbon are generated at a portion or plural portions of an oven wall surface of the coking chamber, because firebricks constituting the oven wall of the coking chamber deteriorate resulting from thermal, chemical, or mechanical factors.
A producing capacity of coke may deteriorate drastically if the clogging of the coke occurs caused by the increase of the pushing load of the coke as stated above. Accordingly, it is necessary to repair the oven wall surface of the coking chamber to recover a flatness of the oven wall surface of the coking chamber, when there are concaves and convexes on the oven wall surface of the coking chamber.
However, the operation of the coking chamber has to be stopped when the repair of the oven wall of the coking chamber is performed, because the coke oven is operating continuously. Flame gunning is performed for the repair of the oven wall of the coking chamber, but several hours (for example, three hours) are necessary per a part to perform the flame gunning work. Accordingly, it is impossible to repair all of the concaves and convexes thoughtlessly because a time allowed for performing the flame gunning work is limited from a point of view of productivity.
Accordingly, it is necessary to repair the concaves and convexes generated on the oven wall of the coking chamber effectively and appropriately. An art determining a repair order of the oven wall of the coking chamber is proposed conventionally (refer to Patent Document 2). In the art described in the Patent Document 2, a degree of damages of the oven wall of the coking chamber is digitized from a size of a damaged region obtained by an image of the oven wall of the coking chamber, and a priority of the repair is determined based on the digitized information.
As stated above, the repair of the oven wall is desirable to be performed to the extent that the clogging of the coke does not occur. The clogging of the coke oven occurs when the pushing load of the coke becomes large. Accordingly, it becomes possible to effectively perform the repair of the oven wall if the relationship between the concaves and convexes of the oven wall and the pushing load can be grasped quantitatively.
However, in the above-stated conventional art, the priority of repair is just determined by using a surface shape of the damage of the oven wall as a reference. For example, it is conceivable that an influence on the pushing load is large when the damaged area is small but a depth of the cave is deep. It is also conceivable that the pushing loads are different depending on positions in a height direction of the oven wall even if the concaves and convexes are the same. Accordingly, in the conventional arts, there is a problem that it is difficult to really accurately and effectively perform the repair of the oven wall.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-183661    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-256166